Survivor
by Sharingan000
Summary: My name is Shadow Tetsuo. I was lost at sea during a cruise when I was fourteen years old. For five years I have been living on a deserted island with one goal, survive. I have used my surroundings to my advantage making me stronger, faster, and more keen in my senses. But then I was found by a group called the Power Rangers.
1. Chapter 1: My Saviours

**Survivor **

**Summary: **My name is Shadow Tetsuo. I was lost at sea during a cruise when I was fourteen years old. For five years I have been living on a deserted island with one goal, survive. I have used my surroundings to my advantage making me stronger, faster, and more keen in my senses. But then I was found by a group called the Power Rangers.

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Power Rangers, only Shadow. I hope you enjoy! **

**Chapter One: My Saviours**

Shadow's POV

~~Dream~~

_I look around at the beautiful place. Mom, dad, Bleu, and I are going on a cruise for this years summer vacation. _

"_Shadow, come on. Mom and dad have the room key." I heard my nine year old sister yell out to me. _

"_Coming." I said grabbing my duffle bag and walking over to where my family is waiting for me. I make sure my New York Yankees cap is secure a top my head of black hair. _

_We finally get to the room. It is awesome. There are two parts of it, one is a bedroom for mom and dad, the other for me and Bleu. _

_We all put our bags at our beds and grab whatever we need. Dad decided that we should look around the boat and get to know where to go without getting lost. _

_We walk around seeing different sights like water slides, huge swimming pools, dining areas, gift shops. Bleu got a new pair of sunglasses and I got a snow globe. Inside was an island with a straw hut and one palm tree. We walked around all day. I kept all the stuff I got in my bag. _

_Inside was a swimsuit, extra clothes, a towel, my green jacket, my pocket watch, sunblock, my five different pocket knife, my hair brush, my Yankees cap, my huge journal, and some pens and pencils. You never know what sort of situation you could get in, right?_

_When we get to the front of the boat, I noticed that it got really crowded. There were cheers and camera flashes. It flashed brightly throughout the cover of night._

"_What do you think is happening?" I asked mom and dad. Dad just shrugged unsure._

"_Oh my god, it's Paris Hilton!" I heard someone yell out. Oh so that's why they were like this. _

_Out of nowhere, I get shoved back by a hoard of people. It somehow got me to the railing showing the edge of the boat. I looked down to see waves crashing and swaying. That's a long way down. All of a sudden, I bump into someone hard and slip, falling over the railing. I scream out and land in the cold water. _

_I swim to the surface only to go under again. The salt water stung my eyes and burned my throat when it got in my mouth. I surfaced again and started to cough and splutter. I saw the ship sail away from me._

"_Hey! Help! Someone help!" I tried calling out. But to no avail, no one heard me and the boat just went away. _

_At some point, I was unconscious and floated in the water. When I woke up, it was to the sun blinding my vision. I sat up and looked around, finding that I was on a beach._

_Nearby was my backpack. I stood up and grabbed that slinging it over my shoulders. I decided to walk along the beach to see if there was any civilisation. _

_For two hours, I walked around the whole beach and couldn't find anything or anyone. I gave up and just sat on the beach._

_When the sun was going down, I decided to build a fire. Back home I would watch all those survival shows like Man, Woman, Wild or Man Vs. Wild. They taught us how to use our surroundings to our advantage. _

_I gathered some wood and a few twigs. Opening my bag, I grabbed one of my knives and cut a small strand of hair. To make sandpaper, I found some tree sap and a page from my journal. I put the hair on the sand paper and used it to make sparks. Soon, I got a fire going and I used the wood and twigs to make it bigger._

_I sat by the fire and looked to the horizon line, wondering if anyone will find me. Did my family even notice my absence? Will anyone save me? _

~~End of the Dream~~

I woke with a startled gasp, beads of sweat forming on my head. I let out a breath that I held. That was five years ago, when I was only fourteen years old. No one came, and no one saved me. I hopped out of my bed that I made out of banana leaves and wood. It was kinda comfortable.

I pushed aside the pieces of leaves hanging on the doorway of my straw house to look outside. This is how I live now. Out in the wild in a house made of bamboo, palm tree wood, and leaves.

My name is Shadow Tetsuo. I am nineteen years old, living on an island for five years. I have black hair that reaches my knees, I mostly put it in a braid. I have green eyes and tan skin. For those years I have lived on this island with only one goal, survive. Over time, I learned to make weapons by hand using anything I found. Using a fallen palm tree, I made a bow and some arrows as well as a quiver. The rope for the bow was made out of some of my hair. Using my newfound archery skills with practice, I hunted the animals that resided on the island for food. But I also at the fruit from the trees.

Using my surroundings to my advantage, I trained myself to become stronger, faster, smarter, and more keen in senses. Now I can hear a mile away, see with a sharper eyes, my sense of smell is like a bloodhounds, my strength gave me more arm muscles and a six pack on my abdomen, my speed could outrun the fastest track runner.

Near my hut on a small hill is a huge bonfire for a signal if any passing boats, ships, planes, or helicopters pass by. No one has passed by in years.

Grabbing my hoodie, which I cut off the sleeves, I shrugged it on and zipped it up. I brushed my hair and put it in a braid. When I did, the braid reached my waist, my side bags just stayed at my forehead sometimes getting in my eyes, but I didn't care. I pulled my hood up to block my eyes from the sun. I grabbed my quiver and slung it over my shoulder, holding my bow in my left hand.

I stepped out and walked along the beach barefoot. I looked to the horizon and closed my eyes, feeling the wind on my face and breathing in the fresh air. All of a sudden, I heard a noise. Not just any noise, the sound of a plane. Up ahead was a strange aircraft.

I quickly wrapped a small piece of cloth around one of my arrow tips and used two rocks to set it on fire. Once it was it, I notched the arrow and aimed it toward the bonfire. I released the arrow and the bonfire blew up into a huge fire. I looked to the aircraft in hope that anyone flying it would see the signal.

"Come on. Come on." I whispered. Then craft started to fly to me. I smiled in joy and ran to my hut.

Once in the hut, I packed all my belongings in my backpack. Everything was packed and I exited the hut, standing near the bonfire. I set my bag, bow, and quiver at my feet. I fell to my knees looking down slightly out of breath from running around in excitement. The hood covering my eyes.

I heard the aircraft land not too far away from where I was. With my hearing, I could hear the faint heartbeat of five people. Their footsteps started to get louder, so that meant they were walking towards me. Then I felt a hand gently grab my hood and take it off.

There were three guys and two girls. They all had the same red and black jacket, but the clothing underneath was different. One guy looked to be of Asian ethnicity wearing a blue shirt with jeans. Another guys was dark skinned, and wearing a stetson and a green shirt with black pants. The third guys had light skin, short brown hair and a red shirt with jeans. One girl was blonde with hair that reached her jawline, wearing a pink shirt and a knee length denim skirt. The other girl was wearing black yoga pants and a yellow Under Armour tank top.

I saw that it was the guy with the red shirt who took my hood off. I looked to him closely. He was kinda cute.

They all looked to me surprised. I guess I would be too. I mean, it's not everyday you see a nineteen year old muscle girl on a deserted island wearing only jean cutoffs, a green sleeveless hoodie, and a sports bra with a ragged backpack and a bow and quiver of arrows right next to her.

"Help me." I whispered. The cutey knelt down to me.

"What's your name?" he asked in a deep voice.

"Shadow." I answered.

"What are you doing on this island?" Asked the girl with the yellow shirt. "How long have you been here?"

"Five years. I was on a cruise with my family and fell off the boat." I said.

"If you don't mind me asking, how old are you?" The blond girl asked.

"Nineteen. Please help me, I just want to get off this island and go back to my family." I said. The red shirt guy nodded, seeing my desire for my family.

"It's okay, we'll help you home. My name is Carter, this is Chad, Joel, Kelsey, and Dana. We're the power rangers." He said.

"Let's get her on the ship, Carter. She must be exhausted." Dana said. Carter put an arm around my shoulder and helped me stand, guiding me to the ship. I saw that Joel and Kelsey were getting my stuff.

We got onto the ship and Carter took me to a table where he sat me down and put a blanket around my shoulders.

"Where do you live, Shadow?" Joel asks, setting my stuff down on another chair next to me.

"Mariner Bay, California." I said.

"We live there too. Thing is we were flying around taking a look at the sea. Then we saw your signal, so we decided to check it out. That's when we found you. How were you able to eat on that island?" he questioned.

"I used my archery skills to hunt animals. I didn't like to kill, but I knew I had to to survive. I also ate fruits that were there. I've been there for five years with the goal to survive." I continued to tell them my story of what I did to survive; training, living... "All those years I have been praying, hoping that I would get off the island. Now you guys show up and become my saviours. I thank you for that." I said grateful.

"We're just here to help, it's what we do." Chad said.

"Do you guys have a place where I can get cleaned up? Maybe a new set of clothes." I said pointing to my cutoffs, worn sleeveless hoodie, barefeet, and only a black sports bra.

"Of course," Kelsey said. "Come with me. I'll get you some fresh clothes." She said putting an arm around my shoulders.

She led me to a room that had a bed, a bathroom, a couple dressers, and a window overlooking the ocean as we were flying. I stood near the bathroom as Kelsey went through one of the drawers. She pulled out a pair of jeans, a yellow tank top, a black cardigan, under clothes, and ballet flats. She handed them to me.

"Everything you need is in the bathroom. Come outside once you're done and we'll fix you something to eat." I smiled gratefully to her.

"Thank you for your hospitality, Kelsey. I'm really grateful." She returned my smile.

"It's no problem, Shadow. I'm just here to help." And with that, she exited the room and closed the door.

I walked into the bathroom and put the fresh clothes on the counter. I grabbed a towel from a cabinet nearby and stripped from my dirty clothes. I can't believe after five whole years, they still fit. I wrapped the towel around my body and turned the shower on, waiting for it to warm up. I checked under the sink in the cabinets that there were extra razors for girls. I took one of those so I could shave my legs.

While the water was heating up, I inspected myself in the mirror. I was no longer the fourteen year old girl with baby fat and frizzy unruly hair. I was the nineteen year old survivor with muscles, keen senses, sharp skills, and determination.

I hopped into the shower and groaned at the nice feeling of my tense and sore muscles feeling loosened for once. I always had to bathe in a lagoon near the hut in the jungle. It was a nice lagoon, but had really cold water.

I made sure to wash the grime from my hair and skin. I shaved any unwanted body hair. After that, I turned the water off and dried myself off. I took the clothes and put them on. They fit perfectly. I took my old clothes and folded them. I found a brush near the sink and brushed my kneelength hair, deciding to leave it down so it could dry.

Holding the clothes in my hand, I walked out of the bathroom and bedroom out to where the others were. I saw that the five of them were talking amongst themselves. I didn't dare listen in, knowing it might be a private conversation. They somehow sensed my presence because they turned toward me.

"Hey, you look good." Kelsey said. "I see the clothes fit perfectly." She commented. I nodded while walking to my stuff, shoving my old clothes in.

"Yeah, they did. Again, I thank you for your help."

"It's no worries, and you shouldn't thank us." Chad said. "We just do what we can to help."

"This is a nice bow. It's perfectly crafted." Joel commented pointing to my bow and quiver of arrows which was laying on the table.

"Thanks, I made it out of wood from a fallen palm tree." They all looked to me surprised.

"You made this?" Carter asked. I just nodded. "It's nice. What else do you have?" I zipped open my backpack and pulled out my journal which was completely written in, my five pocket knives, my Yankees cap, and my earrings I made. It was just one set, one earring was a panther fang the other was the feather of a blue macaw, I found the feather on the beach.

"Wow, cute earrings. Is that a real fang?" Dana asked. I nodded and hummed in approval. I took a seat at one of the chairs, the others following along, but Carter and Joel straddled the seat so they could lean forward on the back of the chair.

"The fang was from a panther I hunted, the feather I found on the beach. It was sorta nice to have a day of peace on the island, but it was horrible that there was no one to talk to."

"Well, now you have us to talk to." Chad said, then he went to the cockpit of the ship, then came back. "At this speed of the ship, we'll be home in about two hours." He said.

"Why don't we get to know you, Shadow, and you can get to know us?" Dana suggested. I nodded, she smiled to me. "Okay, let's just ask questions out of the blue. Who wants to go first?"

"I do," Joel exclaimed enthusiastically. "What is your favorite color?"

"Green." I answered. He whispered a 'yes' and fist pumped the air. I raised my eyebrow in question.

"I'm the green ranger." He explained. I nodded in acknowledgement.

"My turn, what is your favorite thing to do?" Chad asked.

"Swimming, I love to be in the water. I was hoping that during my time on the island, I would make my own surf-board and teach myself." I said.

"Cool, I love the water. Maybe I can teach you."

"Thanks, I'll keep that in mind." I said.

"Okay, what's your favorite food?" Kelsey asked.

"Well, when I was thirteen I loved cheese burgers. But now, I love pineapples and panther meat." Joel and Dana looked to me in surprised and disgust.

"Really?" Carter asked grinning in amusement to Joel and Dana's faces.

"Oh yeah, panther meat is way better than chicken. Trust me." I said leaning back in my seat.

"Okay, my turn." Kelsey said. And throughout that time, we each asked questions about each other, often joking around and teasing each other. I began to warm up to my five saviours. They seemed pretty cool in my opinion.

Two hours passed by and Chad and Joel landed the jet, ship thing. We all got out of the plane and they took me to a police station.

"Okay, miss. What is your name so we can call your family?" A policeman, Officer Jacobs kindly asked me with a small smile.

"My name is Shadow Tetsuo, sir." The smile on his face disappeared. I immediately got worried. "What is it? Is something wrong?" He hesitated on his words.

"Miss Tetsuo, I'm sorry to say that your parents died in a car accident and your sister commit suicide." I felt my heart stop. "She wrote a note saying that she couldn't handle being alone anymore, so she decided to end her pain." I placed my backpack on a chair nearby and told them I needed some air.

Once I was out the door and on the front steps of the station, I broke down. Sitting on the stairs and letting out all the tears and I've been holding in all these years to try and be brave. But now I can't cause I'm afraid of being all alone again.

"Oh Bleu. I'm sorry I ever caused you pain. This is all my fault." I heard the door open and close behind me.

"It wasn't your fault, Shadow. No one knew this was ever going to happen." I heard Carter's voice. He sat down beside me and put an arm around my shoulder, letting me rest my head on his shoulder.

"I don't know what I'm going to do without them. My sister Bleu killed herself because she thought she was alone." Then I laughed bitterly at what I was going to say next. "This is the first time I've cried in years. Trying to be brave for me and my familys sake. But now I'm afraid of being alone all over again. Maybe I should've stayed on that stupid island." I said bitterly. Carter stood from his seat on the stairs and knelt in front of me, holding my face with both his hands so I can make eye contact with him.

"Listen to me, Shadow. Never say that you should have to be on that island. Yeah you got seperated, yeah your sister thought she was alone, but it wasn't your fault. Do you hear me?" I nodded still crying. He helped me stand and pulled me in for a hug.

I buried my face in his chest and continued crying for my family. Mom, dad, Bleu… I'll miss them so much. I eventually calmed down and was able to breath again. I pulled back from Carter and wiped the tears away.

"Sorry, I ruined your shirt." I said sniffling. He just chuckled and shook his head.

"Doesn't matter, I have tons of clean shirts. Come on, let's get your stuff and I'll take you to where the others and I live." We went back inside and got my backpack. The others were inside, when they saw me they looked worried. I gave them a reassuring smile telling them I'm fine.

Then we all piled into a jeep that they use for when they go out fighting. We drove to a huge building where Carter and Kelsey led me to a vacant room for me.

It was your standard room, kinda like a hotel room. It had a bed, a desk, a recliner, a TV, a bathroom, a dresser, and a closet. It's not much, but it's better than nothing.

"Thanks guys. Now this is the last time, today. But thank you for all your help." I said gratefully. They smiled to me.

"Just doing our job, Shadow. You our friend, and we help our friends in anyway we can." Kelsey said, Carter nodding in agreement. I dropped my bag and gave Kelsey and hug, which she returned, then gave Carter a hug.

I pulled away from Carter and smiled gratefully to them. And with that, they left me to myself in my new home.

I walked over to the closet and saw it already had clothes in it. All for a female and my size. Dana or Kelsey must have called in to set a selection of clothing for me. Nice. I set my backpack near my desk and got changed into a pair of sweats and a tank top.

After I got changed, I hopped into bed and just looked up to the ceiling. Why do these things happen to me? What have I ever done to be all alone? With those questions, I willed myself to fall asleep. And no sooner, I did.


	2. Chapter 2: Wake Up!

**Chapter Two: Wake Up!**

Shadow's POV

~~Dream~~

_There is fog everywhere. I can't see where I am. I hear whispers, voices calling my name. But not just any voices, my sister. I turn to where it's loudest and see Bleu is all her glory, looking the same yet older. Her black hair is up to her shoulders, her body more curved, but she's taller. Almost as tall as I am. _

"_Bleu?" She smiled slightly to me._

"_Hello Shadow." She said softly to me. Her voice entrancing and sounding like chiming bells._

"_What are you doing here? How are you alive?" I asked her._

"_I'm not alive." She said frowning slightly. "I'm dead, remember? I killed myself because I thought I was all alone in the world. Mom and dad gone from the car accident. You disappeared off the face of the Earth, only to be found alive and on a desert island. It's your fault that I'm dead." Her voice was rising slightly. "Because of you being the klutz you are, you fell off that ship! Because of you, I was a depressed and empty shell of the girl I was! It's all your fault! It's your fault!" _

"_I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I never meant to hurt you, Bleu!" I yelled. Out of nowhere, she pulled out a knife and started to stab me on my abdomen. _

"_Shadow!" I heard a voice. "Shadow!" It sounded familiar. "Shadow, wake up!" Carter?_

"_Come on, Shadow, wake up!" Kelsey? _

~~End of Dream~~

I bolted awake and sat up quickly. Beads of sweat rolling down my forehead, tears falling from my eyes. I looked up to see Carter and Kelsey kneeling on the bed beside me, looking worried. Behind them was Chad, Dana, and Joel looking worried as well.

"What happened? Are you okay? We heard you screaming?" Kelsey asked. I took gasps of air.

"It's all my fault. She's dead because of me. Bleu is gone because of my disappearance. It's all my fault." I started to weep like an idiot. Kelsey pulled me into her arms and started to rub circles on my back.

"It's okay, Shadow. It was just a dream, it wasn't real. It wasn't your fault." She whispered to me. I was shaking with fear and tears fell like a waterfall. The sweat on my head was growing more and more. I was suddenly feeling cold, and then warm, cold, warm, and both switch off. "Whoa, Shadow, are you okay? You're skin is really hot."

The others looked to each other and then to me worried once again. Carter stretched his arm out and placed it on my forehead. His hand was so...

"You're hand is so cold." I say in a hoarse voice.

"You're burning, Shadow." Carter said. I saw Dana walk over to me.

"Chad, get a bowl of water and a wash cloth. Joel, get my kit." She instructed. Kelsey stepped aside for Dana to walk over to me and lay me down, she put the duvet over me when she saw my shivering.

Minutes later, Joel came back with a pink medical bag with a tag that had Dana's name on it. Chad came into the room with a hand towel and a bowl of water. He set that down on the bedside table.

"Keep her brow cool, it will lower her fever." Dana said. Carter stepped up and grabbed the towel, dipping it in the water and wringing it. He sat on the edge of the bed and started to dab the wet towel on my forehead. It kinda helped since my skin was burning more than a sunburn.

"What the hell is happening to me?" I couldn't help but ask. Out of nowhere, a thermometer is shoved into my mouth. "WTF?" I said, it was kinda muffled from the meter, but the others heard it 'cause they laughed a little. After two minutes, Dana pulled it out of my gob and looked at it.

"Oh god, one hundred and four." She said. Then I lean to the side and start to cough like there's no tomorrow. Dana pats my back as I gasp for air.

"Oh son of a monkeys uncle that hurt like a bitch." I mutter. I felt my eyelids get heavy and my breathing slow down a bit.

"Shadow? Come on Shadow, stay with me. Shadow." I heard Kelsey exclaim. That's when the darkness took over and I fell into a dreamless state.

Carter's POV

"Shadow? Come on Shadow, stay with me. Shadow." Kelsey exclaimed.

"It's okay, Kels. She's just exhausted. The fever is making her drowsy." Dana informed. The rest of us breathed a sigh of relief, but we were still worried about our new friend. She was really sick for some reason.

"What do you think caused her to be this sick?" I asked.

"It could be when she was on the island. She must've caught a virus and then her sickness just somehow started when she got here." Joel said. We all looked to him in surprise. "What? Okay, maybe I pay attention when Dana is treating people."

"Keep her brow cool, Carter. I'll be right back, just need to get something for her fever so that she can get better." Dana said walking out of Shadow's room. As soon as she's gone, the room is filled with a tense silence, the only noise is Shadow's slow and ragged breathing.

She really looked bad. Her skin was pale unlike her regular olive skin, sweat saturated her forehead and her side bangs, her shoulders and hands shaking, teeth chattering. I wrap the blanket tighter around her so she can keep warm.

"I'm really worried guys, Shadow looks pretty bad right now." Chad said.

"Yeah, and when she woke up from that dream, she looked like she's seen a ghost. She mentioned someone named Bleu. Who is that?" Kelsey asked.

"Her sister." I answered. All attention was turned to me. "When she went outside the police station yesterday, I followed her to see her sitting and crying on the front steps. Then she started to blame herself how it was her fault her sister died of depression and loneliness." I explained. We all turned to Shadow who was shaking and muttering something.

"Don't touch her. Leave her alone." I heard her say. I furrowed my eyebrows and listened closely to what she was saying. "Who are you?.." She asked. "Olympius? What do you want with me?" I looked to her wide eyed, then to the others who were wide eyed as well.

"Did she just say Olympius?" Chad said. Dana chose this time to walk into the room.

"What is it?" She asked seeing our expressions.

"She's talking in her sleep. She mentioned Olympius." Kelsey said.

"Oh my god." Then I noticed the thing she was wheeling behind her.

"What's the IV for?" I asked as she pulled it to the side of Shadow's bed.

"This will help her with the fever. I don't know if this is the island or if Olympius is doing something to Shadow." Dana said. She pulled out the needle that's connected to the IV drip and pierced it into the vein in her left arm. Shadow didn't stir or flinch, just stiff as a board.

"Now, what do you think Olympius wants with Shadow?" Joel asked in ranger mode voice.

"No idea. We do know about her, she has speed, strength, strong senses, skill in archery, she's smart, funny, and caring. Do you think it's a coincidence that right when Shadow is home in Mariner Bay that Olympus would want to speak to her telepathically?" Dana asked.

"I guess for now we just have to wait and see," I said. "But we also have to keep and eye on Shadow in case she's in any danger."

We sat for about ten minutes in silence waiting for Shadow to wake up. She just layed there with a placid look on her beautiful face, her skin was starting to get it's color back, her breathing normal, and so was her temperature.

She bolted straight up and woke with a startled gasp for air. I quickly sat on her bedside and held her shoulders.

"Shadow. Shadow, it's okay, calm down. Deep breaths. It's okay." Soon she calmed down and relaxed. "What did you see? You were talking in your sleep?" She shook her head as if to clear something inside her mind.

"Um, there was this guy. No not a guy, he had horns, bright green eyes, talons, wings, and he was red. He said his name was Prince Olympius. He uh," She stumbled on her choice of words.

"Take your time, it'll come to you." I reassured her.

"He said that I'm important to him somehow. He's been watching me during my time on the island and watched as I survived and trained. He said he saw potential in me and that I would be of use to him."

"Did he say what he needed you for?" She shook her head and hung her head in shame, burying her sweaty face in her hands.

"No, I'm sorry." She paused for a minute. "What does he want with me? Why me, right when I come home he wants me?" She asks looking to me, then to Chad, Dana, Joel, and Kelsey. I shook my head.

"We're not sure, Shadow." Kelsey answered. "But we'll find out eventually and we'll make sure he doesn't get to you." The rest of us nodded in agreement. Shadow looked to all of us with pleading eyes.

"Please don't let him take me. I don't know why he wants me, I don't know what he sees in me. Please don't let him take me." She pleaded, tears falling on her beautiful face. I nodded to her.

"We won't let him get to you, Shadow. I promise." Joel declared.

"I promise." Said Dana.

"I promise." Said Chad.

"I promise." Said Kelsey.

"I promise." I said confidently and seriously. She wiped her tears, a few sniffles here and there, and gave us a small smile.

"Thank you." She said. Kelsey gave a cocky grin.

"I thought you said that you're last 'thank you' was yesterday." She said getting a laugh out of all of us.

"I just feel the need to be thankful for you guys and your hospitality. Not many people would do this for anyone." Shadow said.

"Well, we're different from other people." At my statement, that got another laugh out of everyone.


End file.
